User blog:Qibli77/Random things about warriors names
i'm just BORED! (Notice: This is NOT going to be like the CWCNTDMSCanon Warrior Cats Names That Don't Make Sense page. I'm just stating my opinion on some bad names, not names that don't make sense.) 'First Arc' Okay, the Erins weren't really trying here for AT LEAST half the cats. *Mousefur *Frostfur *Dustpelt *Redtail *Longtail *Willowpelt *Brindleface *Speckletail And all the elders. *Halftail *Smallear *Patchpelt *One-eye *Dappletail But there were SOME good names! *Fireheart (this was before heart was overused) *Goldenflower *Runningwind *Whitestorm *Tigerclaw *Sandstorm *Spottedleaf 'Bluestar's Prophecy' “Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as..." Okay. Bluestorm. Bluesky. Bluebird. Anything but— "Bluefur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Serve your Clan well.” Bluefur fought to keep her paws still as Pinestar touched her head with his muzzle and her Clanmates began to cheer. “Bluefur! Snowfur! Bluefur! Snowfur!” Honestly, WHY did they give them both the same prefix?? And a boring one too! It's so OBVIOUS! 'Overused 'fixes' 'Overused Prefixes in Canon' 'Overused Suffixes in Canon' The boring ones that the Erins really can't help overusing *-whisker *-pelt *-fur *-claw *-foot The ones that they CAN help overusing *-heart **''Fireheart, Lionheart, Cinderheart, Foxheart, Oakheart, Hawkheart, Shellheart, etc.'' *-shine **''Violetshine, Willowshine, Reedshine, Pebbleshine, Puddleshine, etc.'' 'Ratings' I'm just bored, you don't have to pay attention to ANY of my suggestions! :D 'Names (Canon)' out of 10, i'll rate some canon names! Feel free to suggest some (no leader, apprentice, or kit names) but I won't accept them if they sound like they're going to turn it into the CWCNTDMS page Fireheart: 8/10, pretty good name and the Erins came up with it when -heart was not an overused suffix 'Interesting Suffixes' Here are some suffixes I suggest '-blossom:' Good for graceful, physically beautiful/handsome, and/or kind-hearted cats. '-cloud:' Slightly overused but still nice, maybe for playful, light-hearted cats '-fern:' Nice and nature-y (if that's a word), slap it on to almost any nature word and it will probably work! '-petal:' This doesn't have to just be used for flowers. '-pool:' Nice calming suffix, just like -fern, try this on anything. (Except for other water-related words. Streampool? Riverpool? NO.) '-stream:' Pretty and nice-sounding. '"Body-Part" Suffixes' '-claw:' Boring. Boring. Boring. Boredom alert. Boring. Slap it on random minor characters. '-ear:' This doesn't sound good with everything, so be careful how you use it for major characters. '-eye:' Like -ear, this doesn't go with every prefix. Mostly color ones like Golden or Green. '-foot:' If you really want a warrior to have the suffix -paw, use -foot instead. Mistypaw has a gray paw? Bam, Mistyfoot. Deadpaw's paw is all twisted? Deadfoot, there you go. '-fur:' So boring. So overused. Use it for minor characters, like -claw. '-nose:' This is better than -ear and -eye, it goes with more prefixes. You can make it into an interesting name if you pick the right prefix. '-pelt:' Same as -fur (it means the same exact thing), but a teeny bit more interesting. '-tail:' Overused almost as much as -claw, -fur, and -pelt, but sounds better—it's more "flowy." '-whisker:' In my opinion one of the best "body-part" suffixes, this will sound good with lots of things. 'Trivia' *There are 10 fern-somethings with pages on this wiki. TEN. 'Notes' Category:Blog posts